


Batfamily Snapshots

by tappingirl710



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU - Age reversal, Batfamily Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappingirl710/pseuds/tappingirl710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of (very short) oneshots exploring moments in the lives of the Batfamily (and maybe even members of the JL and YJ or supervillains.) </p>
<p>Rated T for safety, 'cause I'm a teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Batman: Bruce Wayne, age 42. Bruce is a multi-billionaire playboy from Gotham whose parents were murdered in front of him when he was ten years old. Bruce trained until he became Batman when he was 23. He has adopted seven kids and is dating Selina Kyle. Contrary to popular belief, his best friend is not Clark Kent, but is actually Barry Allen. Authorization number: zero-two.

Flash: Bartholomew Allen, age 39. Barry is a forensic scientist who works with the Central City police force. He acquired his superspeed when he was 26 in an accident in his lab. He is married to Iris Allen and adopted his nephew, Wally West. Authorization number: zero-three

Batwoman: Katherine Kane, age 41. Kate is a millionaire Gothamite who was inspired to fight crime by Batman and the death of her twin sister. He began training her and she became Batwoman at age 24. Kate is dating Renee Montoya, who is unaware of her superhero status. Authorization number: zero-four 

Agent A: Alfred Pennyworth, age 64. Alfred is Bruce’s butler. He raised him after his parents died and is the emotional backbone of the Batfamily. He operates the remote machinery from the Batcave during missions. Authorization number: A-zero-one

Catwoman: Selina Kyle, age 40. Selina is a Gothamite thief who is dating Bruce Wayne and is a mother figure to his children. Her best friends are Iris Allen and Kate Kane. Authorization number: A-zero-two

Agent I: Iris Allen, age 38. Iris is a news reporter who is married to Barry Allen. She assists Alfred in being emotional support and often tips off the Flash when there is crime happening. Authorization number: A-zero-three

Huntress: Helena Bertinelli, age 19. Helena’s father was a mob boss. When she was 17, a rival gang broke into their home and killed her parents. She was taken in by Bruce Wayne as his ward. When he realized that she was very well trained, he allowed her to join the Batfamily as Huntress, which she chose because her first case involved hunting down her parents’ murderers. Authorization number: B-zero-eight

Black Bat: Cassandra Cain, age 18. Cass was adopted by Bruce when she was eleven. Her parents were assassins who abused her. She is quiet, but is still protective and supportive of her younger siblings. Cass dreams of moving to Hong Kong to stop crime in her native country. She chose the name Black Bat because of her dark origins. Authorization number: B-zero-one

Renegade: Damian Wayne, age 17. Damian is Bruce’s only biological child. He was raised as an assassin by his mother, Talia al Ghul. When he was ten, his mother agreed to let him live with Bruce and has since left him alone. Damian is arrogant and hostile, but still cares about his family. He chose the name Renegade because of his fear that he might one day give in to his assassin training. Authorization number: B-zero-two

Spoiler: Stephanie Brown, age 16. Steph is the daughter of Cluemaster. When she was thirteen, she created the alias Spoiler in order to spoil her father’s plans. Bruce was impressed by her and took her in as his protégée and daughter when her father was arrested. She is best friends with Tim. Steph is the girliest of her sisters and is very close to Selina, often bonding over shopping and the beautiful treasures Selina steals. Authorization number: B-zero-seven

Nightwing: Timothy Drake, age 16. Tim became Batman’s protégé when he was twelve. He was the son of Bruce’s friend Jack Drake. Tim figured out the Batfamily’s identities, so Bruce asked his parents to hand over custody, which they agreed to. Tim chose the name Nightwing because of a story Clark Kent had once told Bruce. He is calm, friendly, and good with computers. Authorization number: B-zero-six

Red Hood: Jason Todd, age 15. Jay lived on the streets until he was 10, when he tried to steal the tires from the Batmobile. Bruce realized that he had potential and needed help, so he adopted Jason. He started out his crime-fighting career as Red Robin, older brother to Robin. However, after a nearly disastrous meeting with the Joker a few months later, Jason decided to take on the Joker’s one-time alias, Red Hood, to spite the madman. Jay is extremely close to and protective of Dick because they were adopted around the same time and were the closest in age at Wayne Manor. Authorization number: B-zero-three

Kid Flash: Wallace West, age 15. Wally was abused by his parents and idolized the Flash and his Uncle Barry. When he was ten, he found out that Barry was the Flash. A science genius who skipped a grade, Wally figured out how to give himself superspeed. He was adopted by his aunt and uncle and became Kid Flash. Wally is hyper and easily excited, but is fiercely loyal to his family and friends. Authorization number: B-zero-five

Flamebird: Elizabeth Kane, age 14. Bette has been raised by her Aunt Kate since she was 6, when her mother, Kate’s twin sister, was killed. Bette discovered that her aunt was Batwoman when she was 13, and soon became Flamebird. She chose the name of the Kryptonian Nightwing’s partner because of her massive crush on Tim Drake at the time. Authorization number: B-zero-nine

Batgirl: Barbara Gordon, age 14. The daughter of the police commissioner and the newest member of the Batfamily, Babs decided to fight crime on her own as Batgirl. Because she was already a trusted family friend and showed potential, Bruce allowed her to become his protégée. Her goal is to become good enough to join Young Justice with Dick and Wally. Authorization number: B-one-zero

Robin: Richard Grayson, age 13. Dick is a Romani gypsy who grew up in Haley’s Circus as an acrobat. When he was eight years old, his parents were killed by Tony Zucco because they would not pay him protection money. He was sent to juvie and lived there for a month before Bruce adopted him. Dick took up the mantle of Robin in honor of his parents. He formed Young Justice when he was thirteen along with his best friend Wally. Dick is a genius and skipped two grades, even though he still has trouble with English. Authorization number: B-zero-four

 

 

Time Line:  
1983: Bruce’s parents die, age 10  
1996: Bruce becomes Batman, age 23  
1998: Kate becomes Batwoman, age 24  
2002: Barry becomes the Flash, age 26  
2006: The Justice League is formed  
2007: Kate (33) takes in Bette (6)  
2008: Bruce (35) adopts Cassandra (11) and takes in Damian (10)  
2010: Bruce (37) adopts Jason (10) and Dick (8); Barry (34) adopts Wally (10)  
2011: Bruce (38) adopts Tim (12)  
2012: Bruce (39) adopts Stephanie (13)  
2013: Bruce (40) adopts Helena (17)  
2014: Bette (13) becomes Flamebird  
2015: Barbara becomes Batgirl, age 14; Young Justice is formed


	2. The Beginning (Bruce)

It is just supposed to be a simple trip to the theater. That’s it. But then this happens, and it is all his fault. He is the one who wants to see the movie so badly, he is the one to dart ahead when they leave the theater, and he is the one to run into that alley. The one with the man. And now his parents are gone.

At the police station, one of the detectives holds him while he stutters out what has happened. The fat detective hands him a doughnut. They are all so understanding, and that makes it worse, because it is his fault. 

He waits at the station for what seems like forever, though later he will suppose it had only been an hour or so. Finally, someone comes to pick him up, in an impeccable suit as always. The man kneels down, opens his arms, and says, “Master Bruce. Are you ready to leave this dreadful place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the night Bruce’s parents are murdered. The two detectives are Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock. I hope you know which is which. Don’t forget to review!


	3. The First Night (Bruce)

Finally. After years of training, he is finally ready. He has invented all the tech he will need. He has memorized every corner of his city. He knows who the big players are, and what kinds of threats they pose. His costume is complete. He is ready.

The butler looks at him and sighs. “Are you sure you want to go out tonight, sir?”

“Yes, Alfred. I’m ready.”

“Very well, sir. Do be careful.”

“Don’t worry, Alfred. I’ll be fine.”

“Make sure you are, Master Batman. Make sure you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just before Bruce’s first patrol as Batman in 1996.


	4. Meet Kate

She’s been doing this for two weeks now. She’s surprised it took him so long to track her down.

He growls at her. “Who are you? What do you think you’re doing?”

She smirks back at him. “I’m Batwoman, obviously. And I think I’m fighting crime.”

“No,” he snarls, “You’re not. You’re getting in the way, Kate.”

“How the hell do you know who I am? Ugh. You know what? It doesn’t matter. You can’t make me stop this. And you have to admit I have potential. I’ve been doing this for two weeks, and I’m still alive. If you let me have access to your tech and plans, I wouldn’t be getting in the way, right?”

He stares at her for a while, considering. Then, “I trust you. I know you can keep a secret. After all,” he smirks, “You still haven’t told anyone that it was me who broke your mother’s favorite vase.”

“Exactly! See, I’m trus—Wait, Bruce?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, this one makes me laugh. Kate and Bruce love trolling each other. Don’t forget to comment!


	5. Struck by Lightning (Barry)

Ohmanohmanohman! Whathappenedtome? What’sgoingon? LastthingIrememberIwasinmylab. Waitwaitwaitwait. Theworldisstopped. Istimestopped? AmItheonlyonewho’sstillawake? Ohmanohmanohman!

“Barry! Barry!”

“Iris? Ohmygosh,Iris! What’sgoingon?”

“Barry, slow down! You got hit by lightning in your lab, and chemicals spilled all over you. You’ve been asleep for a few days. You’re at StarLabs.”

“Okay,butthatdoesn’texplainwhyeverything’sinslowmotion!”

“I’m not sure what you just said, sweetie, but your heart has been going so fast that it looked like you were flat lining. And with how fast you’ve been talking… Barry, I think you have superspeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Barry’s a little hard to understand, but he doesn’t know how to slow down yet. Don’t forget to comment!


End file.
